


Feels Like Time's Slowed Down

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, Embarrassment, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 14“I’m not going to make it.”Arthur was silent for a few moments.  Merlin didn’t blame him.  There was no obvious solution.





	Feels Like Time's Slowed Down

“Deep breaths, just concentrate for a little bit longer. You’re almost there.”

While it was nice that Arthur was trying to help him, his endless jabbering was more annoying than anything else. Merlin groaned quietly, crossing one leg over the other and wriggling in place. Arthur’s hand rubbed reassuring circles on his back, and Merlin pressed into the touch.

“There are ten people in front of me. That is _not_ almost there.”

“Considering there were thirty when we got here, I’d say it is.”

“Jees, thanks for reminding me how long I’ve been waiting already. So helpful.”

“I’m sorry, Merlin.”

Merlin shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, if there weren’t so many people around he’d be holding himself. Uncrossing his legs, he instead squeezed his thighs together, shifting from foot to foot, hunched over. 

“I’m sure if we asked, people would let you go ahead-“

“Arthur!” Merlin hissed in horror, his cheeks flaring with red. “I am not a _child_ , I can wait my turn. There’s no way I’m asking to jump the queue.”

“Alright. I’m sorry.”

Merlin sighed, and leant against Arthur’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is. I’m the one who didn’t listen to you before. I’m sorry for dragging you onto the ferris wheel.”

Merlin squinted at his boyfriend’s face. He actually looked sorry. Arthur _never_ looked sorry.

“Thanks,” was all he could say before his bladder spasmed, and he ripped one hand out of his pocket to grip himself firmly. With an embarrassed whine, he turned his body to face Arthur’s, trying to hide what he was doing from the crowd. 

“You can do it, love. I have faith in you.”

Merlin squeezed himself tighter, waves of need sending hot flushes through his body. He broke out in a sweat. 

“I can’t do it. Arthur, I can’t hold it.”

Arthur pulled Merlin close to his chest, his arms around him protectively. Someone came out and the line ahead of them moved forward a few steps. Merlin couldn’t walk. Eventually the waves passed. Merlin took a shuddering breath, and allowed Arthur to guide him forward. 

“That’s it, just nine more.”

That did not help. Not one bit. Merlin wriggled in Arthur’s arms

“I’m not going to make it.”

Arthur was silent for a few moments. Merlin didn’t blame him. There was no obvious solution. 

“What do you want to do?”

He wanted to pee, but clearly that wasn’t an option. 

“Can we just, go somewhere else? I-” Merlin broke off with a gasp as his bladder spasmed violently. He squeezed himself so hard it hurt, but it didn’t stop his crotch from becoming damp. His eyes widened in horror. “I just- I- some came out!” he hissed. Arthur, ever the knight in shining armour, grabbed him around the waist and half carried him around to behind the building. 

The instant he was out of sight, Merlin let go. He leant against the wall of the bathroom, his fingers scraping against the brick as warmth soaked his pants. Arthur scrambled to undo his jeans and just managed to pull him out before it had spread past his knees. Merlin couldn’t stop the little whimpers that seemed to catch in his throat as his bladder emptied. He didn’t start to feel much relief until there was a decent puddle at his feet, and that was when the humiliation set in.

He turned his head away from Arthur with a moan, his face burning bright red. Arthur simply pulled him close to his side and resumed his comforting back rub. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. No one saw, no one will know. You held on so long.”

Merlin tucked himself away as his stream finally finished, his bladder aching and empty. He turned back to Arthur, and buried his head against his neck as the tears started. He would have leant in for a proper hug (Arthur didn’t give him enough), but he didn’t want to get his piss all over him. Arthur stroked his hair and let him cry, but eventually he calmed down enough to realise they still needed to get to the car. 

Merlin pulled away, his eyes puffy and red. He glanced around to see if anyone could see them, but there was no one. He turned back to Arthur to despair about what to do, only to see Arthur shrugging off his jacket. 

“Tie this around your waist. I’ll get us back to the car, trust me?”

“I trust you.”

Arthur kissed his hair as Merlin tied the jacket around himself, and his lips as he looked up, surprised. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, love. You don’t have to worry about what I think. I think you look really cute.”

Merlin blushed again, but this time it was with pleasure. He smiled shyly. 

“Just get me home, and maybe then we can make sure the day isn’t completely ruined.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Standing in line for the toilet


End file.
